Lavos who?
by Death2
Summary: A look at Lavos from a different perspective. Evidence about him is ambiguous at best, what if the puzzle pieces fit together just a little differently?


AN: This is a different way to look at Lavos. What if the puzzle pieces   
fit together differently? I hope to write a fanfic about the person mentioned  
withing and submit it before the end of eternity.  
  
  
  
  
Lavos waited...  
  
  
  
Lavos was used to waiting, he had done so for over 65 million years   
in the center of the Earth. As such, the five centuries it would take for  
his rebirth should seem as nothing. His excitement was high, just an hour   
earlier all of his accumulated experience observing humanity was proven  
flawed. He had been defeated by a human. Not just any human, but a human  
capable of shrugging off the pettiness and greed that had befallen humanity  
since Lavos had nurtured it along from the ape-men of the age he arrived.  
Yes, Lavos was not an evil parasite as the Gurus expected. He was a  
caring nurturer and humanity's savior. The Reptites, who were poised to   
eliminate humanity were destroyed by his fall. It was the Ice Age brought  
about by his arrival that caused humans to look toward magic, another of   
his gifts, as a viable concept. He worried when the kingdom founded on magic  
grew towards evil. Slowly he grew to regret giving humans magic so soon as  
those with magic enslaved those without. Humanity gifted with power would  
invariably turn to evil.  
In responce he caused a great cataclysm, rending all that had been  
built with his gift and tearing its use away from those who had it before.  
Thus he was able to start again with the human race. Over the next fourteen  
thousand years he was much more carefull. He gifted humans with strong minds  
with which to create and develop on their own. His thought was that if   
humans create their own gifts they would more readily understand them and  
respect the power within. Humans continued to get worse. Lavos grew more and  
more disgusted with what his children had become. Finally in the year 1999  
he lost his near infinate patience, maybe humans weren't to be chosen for  
power, perhaps they were incapable of being the ones to stand against the  
might of the Vosgurian race. He prepared to deliver another great cataclysm,  
this one crippling the human race and allowing for Lavos to move on to make  
another planet into the sword to destroy his own evil bretheren.  
He was stopped. A young man by the name of Chrono stood up to him   
and was able to achieve victory. A backlash of energy was sent back through   
time, destroying the Black Omen before it was created as a paradox of itself.  
In that process Lavos found a shadow of himself bonded to the woman Schala.  
The significance of this was soon to be revealed. Lavos then understood.   
His efforts to mold the human race into the perfect weapon against his   
bretheren had not failed. The human race became stronger with adversery,   
humans had power by nececity.  
The appearence of the first Chrono Trigger in 1000 A.D. revealed this.   
When the second Chrono Trigger appeared ten years later questions were prompted   
of Lavos. What was his purpose, why so soon? It was revealed that the   
Second Chrono Trigger was in fact sculpted to be one by an invention known   
as the FATE computer. Lavos feared for his creation until he saw the problem   
was neatly taken care of by Lucca Ashtear and the Second Chrono Trigger   
himself, Serge. As a final trial of the Second Chrono Trigger Lavos directed  
him to fight his shadow and free the one known as Schala.  
Lavos then had a vision, in the future a Third Chrono Trigger would be  
born under a bad star, her trials would be directed by one of the true enemies,  
hope would appear to be lost but in the end the Chrono Triggers would battle  
side by side to defeat the first of many Vosgurians and that Lavos's energy   
was destined to be reborn in human guise near the time of the Third Chrono   
Trigger. the true battle would begin in only one thousand more years.   
  
  
  
  
Lavos couldn't wait 


End file.
